Killer vanpire
by sayamoon4567
Summary: RoyxEd roy is a super intendent cop, he lost his comand after he talked back to his boss and he put him down one cop. Ed is a vampire his dad ran and mom died he takes care of Al his brother that is 14. Roy meets ed and it changed their life forever.
1. Day1

" why did you do this?" A voice said " I didn't." I said. " stop lying you killed him and you will pay!" I jumped up from the bed trying to regain my breath. I looked around my room to see if I was in the same room 11 years ago, thank gosh it wasn't. I sighed, 'why does that dream always come up? I didn't do anything...why can't anyone see that...' I sighed again and looked at the clock it was only 4. I got up and went to take a shower.

I went in to the bathroom and took off my clothes looked in the mirror, 'I look ugly...' I sighed and turned on the cold water

5 minutes later

I got out and dried myself with my towel and got dressed in black jeans and a red shirt. I went down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I made my famous pancakes and eggs. By the time I was done it was 5:15. 'Why me? Al wouldn't be up until 6 or 7' I thought. I sighed and rubbed my eyes I put lids on the food and went on the couch and layed down I started to feel cold so I curled up and everything when black.

I woke up with someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Al, "Oh hey Al, did you eat already?" He shook his head no. I stretched my arms above my head and I got up from the couch. I walked to the kitchen and got him a plate and put the pancakes and the eggs on the plate and gave it to Al. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured milk in it and put it in front of Al. I walked to the couch again and looked down at my feet. I looked up at Al that was finished and was calling my name, " What did you say?" I asked he sighed and said, " You need to listen to me. I said why aren't you eating?" I said, " I already eaten. So just help yourself. I'm going to go look for a job so I'm going to go ok?" He nodded and moved out of the way I got up went to get my red coat and my black boots. I walked out the door and stared walking down the road looking at shops that might have a sign. After an hour of walking I found a coffee shop near another building that I can't read. I walked in and I went to the counter, "Hi how may I help you?" The girl asked. I said, "Hi I seen your sign outside and I was wondering if I could apply to work here?" "Oh ok hold on one minute I'll go get my manager." I nodded and she went and got the manager. The girl came back with another woman and she said, " Hi my names Haley, I'm the manager." " Hi my names Ed, and I would like to work with you guys." I smiled.she said to take a sit and we will begin interviewing me.after about an hour we were done and she said she will contact me when or if I get the job. I said thank you and left I walked some more and I found the building was where the higher cops are mostly corrupt people but that's what I think. Cops are just humans they are greedy people. After i passed the cops place i walked back and started walking back home. ' I wonder when I'll eat again... I'm hungry..' I thought. I went to the park that I found when I was looking around and I climbed a tree and just watched the sun go down. I was about to go down when I heard a voice, "What time are we going to attack?" "About 8," " are you sure about this man braking in the bank?" " you are either in or your not." What are they talking about? Are they really going to steal money? Not on my watch. The guy walked away saying I'm not doing it while the other guy said, " shi*." I jumped down and cut his thaot I grabbed his wrist and drank his blood. After I was done I walked back home. I walked in the house and took off my jacket and boots. I walked to the couch and fell on it face down then I fell asleep.


	2. Day2

"Ed...Ed...ED!!" "Allll! Why did you push me off!" I yelled get up from the floor. "Well you didn't get up when I called your name." " then wake me up with shaking me don't be violent!" "Ya ya next time I will." 'Ya right.'I thought I walked to the kitchen rubbing my lower back. I walked to the frigid and hot out a bottle of water with a little blood that I put in. While drinking it Al said, "oh by the way your phone was ringing." I spit out the water mix and ran to my phone ten miss calls from teacher. Oh no I'm dead.

"Hey Ed what did you put in the water? It's a little red." I ran and grabbed the bottle before he grabbed it. "It's an energy drink and it's very bad for you." "Then why are you drinking it? Your so short that you body is like mine." " who you calling shorter then an ant!" I yelled. "Ok ok stop stop you win." Al said. I finished the drink and threw it away, then grabbed my phone and started calling teacher.

"Hey teacher. How have you been? Sorry I missed your call I was asleep and Al just woke me up so I'm sorry. Call me back, ok bye." I hung up I looked Al and said, "Al you are lucky she is busy or else I would have put all the blame on you." He started shacking his head no and walking backwards until we hit the counter behind him. I got a call and the caller was unknown I answered and it was the coffee shop telling me I have the job and to start in the morning until 5 o'clock. I said, "ok thank you see you tomorrow." And she hung up. I looked at Al and said, "I got the job!!"


	3. Day3

I woke up at 5 o'clock, I put on my black jeans and my red shirt I put my coat on, while looking down I saw the pocket watch that dad gave me before he left that night and disappeared forever. I sighed and put it in my pocket and went down stairs. I made Al breakfast and went out the door and to the coffee shop.

I walked in with the happy smell of coffee and breakfast. I went to find the manager and told him that I'm new. He nodded and showed me where the back is what, my uniform is and told me to work as the waiter today I nodded my head and started to change in to the uniform.

After an hour of waiting for someone else to come though the door I saw a man come in with another man. One man had short black hair that seems he never even brushed it and with brown dark eyes. The other man larger then him had blonde hair and blue eyes with lots of mussels and he was..taking his shirt...off! Oh wow ok...ummm I don't know what to say...

I waited a few minutes and then I walked over to them. I smiled and said, "Hi I'm your server today, and my name is Ed. What would you guys like to drink." They both look at the menu and said there drinks. I asked if they are ready to order food and the black haired man said, "where not ready yet." I said, " ok call me when you are ready and I'll go get your drinks." As soon as I left I heard the blonde say, " why didn't you look at the waiter? He was cute, I thought he was your type?"

The black male said, " Shhh he will hear you. I didn't look up because I didn't need to." "Ooohhhhh so you already looked at him?...oh I'm getting his number for you." He told him no

I walked up with there drinks setting them down I said, " Ok here is the black coffee and here is the cream coffee. Are you guys ready to order?" I grabbed my paper and pen and I looked at both of them. The blonde hair guy said, " can I get the baby burger." I nooded and wrote it down then I looked at the black haired guy. He said, "Can I get the same thing as him." " The baby burger. You got it, I'll take your menus."

Both of them closed them up and the black hair one took both of them and handed them to me. When I took them our hands brush and it made me blush. I went to go but the blonde one called me over.

I walked back over and asked, " Do you need anything sir?"he told me to lean down so he could tell me something. I did as I was told and he said, " my friend over there is really shy. He really wants your number."

I stood there for a minute and asked, "why?" but he didn't give an answer. I told him, "ok I guess." he said, " sweet!!!" I grabbed my paper and wrote my number on it and gave it to him and I walked away.


End file.
